The invention relates generally to a lubricating additive. More particularly, the invention relates to a lubricating additive derived from egg yolk.
There is a great need for a lubricating additive that can be applied to a wide range of uses. Over the years, many types of lubricants have been used to aid a user in reducing heat and friction. Other types of lubricants have been added to paints, cosmetics or the like to provide better viscosity, uniformity, heat conductivity or the like. However, such lubricants are often made from synthetic or refined materials and require the use of solvents and complicated procedures during formulation. Even lubricants or oil additives derived from natural ingredients, such as egg yolks, require the use of solvents during preparation. For example, DE 4200678A1 discloses a preparation of egg yolk oil or egg white oil for use in paints, lacquers, cosmetics and wood protectants. However, solvents are used during the preparation process. Solvents are undesirable in that the trace amounts of the solvent may remain in the final product and affect the physical properties of the final product.
While methods of preparing egg yolks for use as a lubricant, such as the one described above, may provide a lubricant for use in a variety of applications, such methods can always be improved to eliminate the use of solvents or the like during formulation.
Accordingly, there is a need for method of making an egg-derived lubricant or additive that eliminates the use of solvents during the process. There is also a need for a simplified method of making an egg-derived lubricant or additive. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.